1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display apparatus, more specifically to a vehicle display apparatus to display an image information corresponding to a forward view of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP,2003-237411,A discloses a vehicle display apparatus having an image data acquisition device to take a forward image of a vehicle and a display device to display the image data on a prescribed area, in order to ensure a clear view. FIGS. 15A, 15B and 15C are drawings to illustrate problems of the conventional vehicle display apparatus.
The conventional image data acquisition device acquires an image information C and the display device has a display area D. A position of the display area D is fixed with respect to the image information C. For example, as shown in FIG. 15A, the display area D is always positioned to a central area of the acquired image information C.
In the conventional display apparatus, when the vehicle runs on a flat road RD, a horizon line H is set in a central portion of the display area D as shown in FIG. 15B. When the vehicle approaches to an uphill road RD, the horizon line H moves upward in the display area D as shown in FIG. 15A. When the vehicle approaches a downhill road RD, the horizon line H moves downward in the display area D as shown in FIG. 15C.
As shown FIGS. 15A-15C, the horizon line H moves up and down in the display area D depending on the up and down hills of the road RD. Accordingly, objects such as the horizon line H and the road D appeared in the display area D also move up and down, and reduces a clear view.
In order to always display the objects, such as the horizon line H and the road RD, irrespective of the up and down hills, it is necessary to have a wide display area D resulting to a large display device.
As shown in FIGS. 15A and 15C, when the vehicle approaches to the uphill or downhill, the display area D has an ineffective area S, which is denoted as diagonal lines, at an lower or upper portion of the display area D, respectively. The ineffective space S limits the appearance of the objects, such as the horizon line H and the road RD.